Service providers and merchants continually strive to create the best possible experience for their customers. Despite this, customers may constantly struggle with setting spending goals and/or improving and maintaining spending habits. For instance, customers may struggle to manually create a budget as doing so may be time consuming and maintaining such a budget is also difficult. In addition to the difficultly in creating a budget, many customers may struggle to follow the budget such that spending mistakes, such as impulse purchases are avoided.